


You did what?!

by Gabereader



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baby, Baby Teddy Lupin, Drarry with Teddy, M/M, drarry discord drabble challenge, fatherly figure Harry, parseltongue., snake - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 08:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21176396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabereader/pseuds/Gabereader
Summary: Draco seems to think he transfigured baby Teddy into a snake. Did he actually do that?





	You did what?!

**Author's Note:**

> ## THIS WORK WAS MADE FOR DRARRY DISCORD DRABBLE CHALLENGE, ACCORDING TO OCTOBER 2019 PROMPT ##
> 
> Prompt: snakes  
Words: 404  
Prompter: Kai_ & Lex  
Beta: Orpheous87  
Rating: General Audiences  
Warnings: none. 
> 
> Thank u, guys for modding. And thank u, Orpheous87 for the beta help. You all are amazing.

"You did what?!" Harry asked, astonished. The look in his green eyes, piercing Draco's.  
"It was an accident, dear" Draco apologized.  
"Well, have you changed him back already?" Harry lowered the newspaper. They're in his office, at Grimmauld Place, and Draco is sitting in front of the desk while Harry sat behind it.  
"I can't. Don't seem to know how."  
"But you have to change him! I can't have a baby snake crawling all over the place when I left you in charge of a baby human!"  
"Don't you understand? I. Can't. Change. Him. Back. I tried everything!"  
They went to Teddy's crib. The serpent was crawling all over it: upon his toys, pillows, clothes and bedsheets.  
"How the hell have you ended up turning my godson into a baby African arborean snake, Draco?!" Harry was furious. Draco didn't like Harry when he was upset. He felt frightened by him, even though he wouldn't admit it out loud.  
"I... was practicing my wand movements in front of the mirror. Something went wrong."  
The serpent looked at Harry intently and hissed at him for attention. He looked down. The little snake seemed to smile at him and slid down the cradle's railing.  
"I'm sorry, dear! I'm really, really so… hey! He's getting out!"  
The snake was getting out of the cradle. Harry stretched out his hand carefully for him to crawl onto.  
"What the hell are you doing?!" Draco asked him, as astonished as his husband was just a few minutes before.  
"This is what he wants." Harry said, simply.  
When the snake reached Harry's shoulder, it stopped crawling and laid there.  
"In the name of Merlin!" Draco reacted, disgusted as he saw the snake lick Harry's left earlobe.  
"You scared, Malfoy?" Harry asked, laughing.  
"I personally prefer him as a human dirty-diapers-and-drool-producing machine, thank you." Draco admitted.  
The snake hissed something in Harry's ear.  
"Is it really that simple?" Harry asked the snake.  
"Did he talk to you?" Draco wondered, a little worried. "I thought you couldn't speak parseltongue anymore?”  
Harry left the snake on Teddy's crib.  
"It works when it's necessary," Harry explained. "Not all the time, like before."  
"Homorphus!" cast Harry with a hand movement.  
"Homorphus? As in the counterspell for Animagi transformation?"  
"It seems we have a baby Animagus right here, dear!"  
"You mean he's a Baby Animagus and Metamorphmagus?" Draco couldn't quite believe it. He just fainted then and there.


End file.
